Dream
by ilab-anime
Summary: First time tp make a story. But pls. REVIEW if you like my story tnx :D Because of Reiga's power that aim Yuki, Yuki's soul went out of his body. And wander off somewhere. Yuki's soul met someone and it revealed to him how to free the zweilts and how
1. Chapter 1

DREAM

Because of Reiga's powers that aim Yuki, Yuki's soul went out of his body. And wander off somewhere.

Yuki's soul met someone and it revealed to him how to free the zweilts and how to end the battle.

Chapter 1

All of the zweilts and Luka are waiting outside of Yuki's room. All of them are just waiting for Yuki to wake up and they are all worried if Yuki was alright or not.

"Yuki-chan has been sleeping for a week. I wonder if his alright" Toko spoke w/ concerned

" said tha his injuries were not that serious but..." Hotsuma said and paused

"...But when he checked Yuki-kun his soul was not in his body..." Senshiro said

"But Yuki's body is alive and breathing."Tsukumo said

"Just like of what happened in the incident of Ashley, the bodies were just sleeping but the soul is not in the body." Shusei said

"····" Luka was just standing at the side of Yuki's door with everybody. Even though, he is not saying anything Luka is also worried just everybody else.

Luka blamed himself for not protecting Yuki from Reiga because of him that Yuki is in that condition. But just not Luka who blamed himself, all of the zweilts also blamed them for not protecting Yuki.

Yuki found himself in a world that nothing exist but darkness.

"Where am I?" Yuki asked but he knew that no one will answer his question

He was all alone but someone in a familiar voice spoke behind Yuki.

"What are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here? "A female voice who question Yuki

Yuki turned around to see who is that female who question him.

"You are the girl Yuki" Yuki was shocked to see the other Yuki.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two Yuki is just staring at each other. Both can see the resemblance of each other physically and mentally, but she knows that both of them are different.

"You are the YUKI, the older me." Yuki said to the other Yuki

"I asked again. What are you doing here? "The other Yuki asked Yuki

"I don't know. The only thing I remember is that Reiga aim me with his power and he said that I will meet someone who knows to stop this battle" Yuki said to her

"You cannot stop this battle. It's impossible to stop this." Yuki said to him

"I know. But I promise to myself that I won't run away anymore. I will do anything to free them." Yuki's eyes were strong gaze

"If you are really sure to stop this battle, there is one sacrifice it has to be made in order to stop this battle." The other Yuki said to him

"I will do anything to free the zweilts,

I cannot watch them to suffer again,

I don't want to spill another blood again,

I want to free them····

···even Luka"

"Really, both of us share with one soul but you and I are different. But, Luka sees it different. "The other Yuki's eyes were sad but happy.

"I too, want them to be free. When i was alive i am always alone, Takashiro won't let me out. The zweilts are always fighting the Duras to protect me even though I rarely see them, until I met Luka.

Luka is always with me. The loneliness that i felt were gone, Until Luka and I fell in love with each other. That is the time that Luka betray his clan and chosen to be with me. "Yuki said to him

"So in other words this whole time Luka and I were lovers?"

"Yes. But when I was about to go madness because of what's happening i asked Luka to kill me. I want to be free by Luka's hand. "Yuki said

"That's why before I died I wished that the next time that i will be reborn again I want to be a boy and I want to forget everything···

Even, Luka." She continued it and while she was talking tears started falling from her eyes.

Yuki don't know how to react after hearing things that are new to him. But there was only one thing he could do and say at times like this.

Yuki hugged her tightly. Yuki felt all of the sorrow and sadness of the other Yuki as he hugged her. And he said "Don't worry everything will be alright. This time for sure I will set them free, even Luka." Yuki's words were strong and filled with determination that she felt hope that these time for sure everything will be a happy ending.

"The only way to stop this battle is to free Reiga from darkness. After, that there is a chance that the God's light will be killed and allnof its powers will be unleashed." She said to Yuki

"I will die?"

"I don't know. But to free the zweilts the powers of God's Light must be unleashed to unleash it you must be stab in your heart." She answered

"Now, that you know how to end this battle. Are you willing to sacrifice your life to free everybody?" even a person who does a normal life cannot answer that question. But Yuki is different since he met the zweilts, Luka and Takashiro Yuki changed. He became stronger and prepared of what going to happen.

"Yes. I am willing to sacrifice even my life to free them. "Such strong words other me, those words will be your strength.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How can i go back to my body? " Yuki asked her

"To go back you need the help of the zweilts and Luka. First. Focused your senses to the God's ear and shout his name..." She told him how to go back and after she told him she said something to him

"Can you tell Luka this······" after that she suddenly disappear.

* * *

-Back at the mansion-

The air around the mansion is so cold and dark. It feels like the only light in the mansion was turn off.

Tsukumo was sitting sitting with her sister outside Yuki's room both of them were really worried about Yuki. Suddenly Tsukumo heard someone calling his name.

"Tsukumo. Tsukumo." it was a faint voice and it sounded its getting louder and clearer.

"Tsukumo can you hear me?" finally the sound of the voice is clear and loud. And Tsukumo realize whose voice it was.

"YUKI!" Tsukumo shouted and everybody was surprise of the sudden action of Tsukumo.

"Yuki. Yes, I can hear you" Tsukumo said

"Tsukumo you can hear Yuki-chan's voice?" Toko asked Tsukumo

"Yes"

"Where is he? is he okay?" Hotsuma suddenly asked Tsukumo

"i don't know where is he? But, his sound okay" Tsukumo reply Hotsuma

"Tsukumo, I will tell you how I can go back so I want you to listen carefully····" Yuki told everything to Tsukumo how he can go back to his body.

"Yuki. Is in tje world that nothing exist but darkness, you cannot see anything there. So, this will be the plan.

Shusei, you will be the eyes of Luka . Hotsuma, you will be the voice of Luka. Toko and I will be the ears of Luka. Senshiro and Kuroto will be the hands of Luka." Tsukumo told them what Yuki has told him

"Tsukumo. Hold the hands of everybody and transfer their thought to you and they can hear my voice." Yuki told tsukumo

Everyone hold the hands of Tsukumo and their thought was focused only to Yuki.

"Everyone, Can you hear me?" Yuki asked

"Yuki" "Yuki-Chan"

"Everyone, Use your abilities to help Luka find me." Yuki said

Everybody used their abilities to help Yuki.

"Gather around in my bed and focused all of your thought to one single thought and that is me" Yuki instructed them of what will they do.

They all gather around yuki's bed and they only focused on one thought and that is finding yuki's soul. First shusei's ability wil be the eyes of luka in looking for yuki then hotsuma's ability will be the voice of luka for calling out yuki's name. Tsukumo and Toko's ability will be the ears of Luka for hearing the voice of Yuki. Shusei finally found where Yuki is. Because of Hotsuma Luka shouted Yuki's name. And Because of TSukumo and Toko's ability they heard Yuki's voice calling for everyone.

When they found Yuki they shouted his name. Yuki turn around and he saw everyone. Luka hold Yuki tight and they went back together.

* * *

The next morning, Yuki finally woke up. Everyone was so happy that Yuki was finally awake.

"Good morning, you for finding me" After Yuki said that he smiled.

"We're glad that you're awake Yuki-chan" Toko said and her eyes were tearing. It was tears of joy.

Everyone smiled at Yuki even Luka was happy that Yuki was finally awake.

Suddenly, Hotsuma's stomach growl. "Sorry. We hadn't eat our breakfast yet. "Hotsuma said while laughing

Everybody in the room laugh, After a while,all of the zweilts left the room to give the two some privacy.

"are you alright, Yuki?" Luka asked

"Yes. Ah before i forgot there is something i need to tell you. Someone told me to tell you this" Yuki said

"Luka, everything will be alright. From now on things will be different.

But don't forget Luka i will always LOVE YOU, Pls. Love Yuki the way you also love me. "

Luka was surprised. he only knows one person who will say that. It's his beloved lover.

"Yuki. I know that you two share the same soul, even though you forgotten everything, my feelings for you will never change because of you i have reason to live and i have someone important to protect and that's you Yuki. You're human heart thought me to believe and trust to someone. And I promise that i will never betray you, Yuki" Luka's words hold deep meaning that hard to understand but Yuki understand it completely.

Then, Yuki hugged Luka tightly "Thank you Luka" Luka also hugged back and Luka touched Yuki's face and he gave Yuki a gentle kiss in the forehead then a deep kiss in the lips.

-To be continued-


End file.
